


Whoops

by Storygirl000



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Revenge fic?, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storygirl000/pseuds/Storygirl000
Summary: A man learns the hard way that hurting Steven has dire consequences.





	Whoops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [E350tb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/gifts).



> Vought is an OC created by E350tb. I do not own him, and I do not want to own him because he’s a huge douche. I’d recommend reading the works he appeared in (“The Teacher” and “The Theatre”) before you decide if his fate here is entirely justified.

Vought was having a good day.

 

He had spent most of it at home reading, before eventually deciding that such a beautiful day shouldn’t be spent indoors. So he went on a walk through Beach City, enjoying the fresh air.

 

Truly, nothing could spoil his mood.

 

_“Mr. Vought!”_

 

On second thought…

 

Vought turned towards the source of the voice, glaring at the annoyance it belonged to and her equally annoying friend. “What do you-”

 

“Mr. Vought, you have to leave town right now!” Steven interrupted him.

 

Vought glowered. “And _why_ , pray tell, should I leave?”

 

Connie answered him. “Because, as much of a jerk you are, I don’t want to be partly responsible for your death!

 

“Ms. Maheswaran, are you _threatening_ me?” Vought sneered.

 

Steven shook his head rapidly. “I told my family about what happened at the movie theater, and now-”

 

Vought scoffed. “Your family? I doubt they could do much against me, given the amount of influence I have in this town.”

 

Connie shook her head sadly. “Well, don’t say we didn’t warn you.”

 

Vought smirked triumphantly, turned on his heel to leave-

 

-and stopped when he heard the stomping in the distance.

 

Curious as to what it was, he turned towards the source...and found his eyes traveling upwards.

 

Towering above him were three women with gemstones embedded in their bodies–one yellow, one blue, and one white–and they were all glaring at him.

 

The white one spoke. “Mr. Vought, correct?”

 

Vought nodded, unable to speak.

 

“Steven told us all about you. I think it’s time we had a little talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next time: the Diamonds learn how to hide a body.


End file.
